Unanswered Questions
by Hannahjaynex
Summary: Nick sat watching from the window as the rain hit the window. Miley slowly leaned into someone and gave him one last soft kiss "what if people find out" nick heard her say. The unidentified man  shook his head "I love you" he mumbled niley
1. Chapter 1

Nick sat watching from the window as the rain hit the window. Miley slowly leaned into someone and gave him one last soft kiss "what if people find out" nick heard her say. The unidentified man shook his head "I love you" he mumbled "love you to" miley whispered getting walking towards the door. Nick watched as the man's car sped off.

Nick pov

I slowly made my way through the hotel ... I didn't want to seem as if I had been watching from the window like I had. Eventually I found her outside the girl's adjoined suites. She was leaning against the door tears sliding down her face her mascara running in black streaks. I slid down beside her "hey you okay" I mumbled pulling her into a hug I was aware about the rumours that would start if we were caught at 2am but what did I care. "im fine" miley whispered sniffling, "you don't look it" i replied rubbing her tears away gently with my thumbs how did she still manage to look flawless even when she was crying . "Its nothing honestly ... but can I sleep with you tonight" she stuttered. I sighed grabbing her hand, I knew better than to question her more right now I would continue this conversation in the morning.

**a/n review please and tell me how to make it better it would be appreciated as this is my first fanfic **


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks Pov

I lay next to miley in bed watching her face crumple in frustration every now and then. As I ran through my head what could be wrong, what she was talking about when she asked if people would find out. Hours later my head was still filled with thoughts and worries but I could feel myself slipping into sleep.

"nick wake up" joe said shaking me I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes glaring into his "no" I mumbled and rolled over again and grabbed the pillow next to me trying to go back to sleep. Wait it wasn't a person. Slowly I opened my eyes "shit" it was miley. I felt her role over in my arms "good morning to you to" she laughed "hey beautiful" smooth Nicholas real smooth. "stop trying to be nice nick it doesn't suite you" miley joked. "sorry to interrupted this love fest but you guys have to get ready" joe yelled. "I would if curly top here would let me go" miley moaned ... god she was sexy wait nick no stop thinking that now. Without noticing I tightened my grip "nick let go" miley whined "no" I said like a moody two year old. "nickyyy" she moaned oh god she has to stop doing that.

Miley pov

As I pulled nick closer to me (heck its fun teasing him) I could feel his hard against my thigh hehe I have a good effect on him don't i? I rubbed my legs up his yes I know this was wrong but it felt so normal so right. I heard a cough from behind me ugh joe why doesn't he leave its not like I want to do anything but im not getting up is my underwear and one of nicks t-shirts when he's here that would just be awkward. Not like it isn't already "yes joe" I said sarcastically not looking at him "fine im going" joe yelled slamming that door. Yes finally time to have fun. "nickyyyy could you get me some water" I moaned again I felt his hard grow even more so he liked me moaning his name did he? Interesting to say the least. "fine" nick grumbled climbing out of the bed I smirked. Lets just say his little friend was over excited.

Nicks pov

Ughh I climbed out of bed heck she probaly already knew about my little incident . I turned round to tell her off as I heard her giggle. "OMG MILEY GAVE NICK A BONER" joe yelled running down the hall apparently he had stayed in the room. "im gunna kill you joe" me and miley both yelled turning red.

Mileys pov

Oh man joe is gunna get it later. I felt myself go red but I think nick was a tad redder I got up and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck "its alright I ..." . "yo miley hurry up you gotta get changed" demi yelled from down the hall. Remind me to thank her later "take a shower nick" I mumbled leaving.

**a/n yes I know miley and nick aren't together yet in this but it all plays apart okay **

**reviews please .**


	3. Chapter 3

Mileys pov

I walked into the green room (yay for talk shows) and looked around soooo everyone had taken the seats well that's alright isn't it ? no. I sighed loudly and sat on nicks lap. Joe shot me a warning look pfttt he isn't the boss of me. I felt Nick's arms snake around my waist as I leaned further into him. I felt him harden behind me smirking I thought about how 'overjoyed' Disney would be. Soon a Disney executive strolled in so I slipped slowly of nicks lap pretty much hiding between him and Demi let's just say a lot of them weren't happy about my latest actions and I had to make a good in precision so I had to stick to all the rules. "so you guys know the rules nothing inappropriate ect. And please for the love of god be polite oh and guys remember your all friends" the Disney executive droned on glancing at me now and then. See no one in Disney trusts me anymore. "yes of course we will" Selena's high squeaky voice piped up it's not that she was horrible or anything it's just she was so sickly sweet... That's probably what people thought of me at first I guess but It wore of me her not so much.

(interview)

Ellen : put your hands together for the Disney crew

I could feel my heart pounding as we walked out as the audience started to cheer. I was nervous, having a interview together just made me nervous. I caught nick smile at me of course he knew I was nervous, he always did. Slowly I smiled back at him, aware of the drama even this small gesture would make. I glanced over at the three chairs where Selena was already positioned perfectly next to the interviewer. Typical, I rolled my eyes. Next to here were Demi and Joe jokily fighting over the chair. I smirked at Nick as he started to walk towards the chair I was going to sit on. Quickly I ran over gently pushing him out of the way diving ungracefully into the seat, smiling triumphantly as Ellen and the audience burst into laughter as I caught Selena ignorantly smile at me. Turning to Demi, who had obviously won the seat, starting some conversation about her necklace that I played with while she fixed my hair, that's what best friends are for right? The boys lined up behind us leaning against the chairs.

Ellen : its great having you guys

Selena : were glad to be here Ellen : so we've been told you stayed in a hotel nearby last night but you guys will have secret place reserved for you guys while you film some things and do press for a while

Kevin : yeah we've done stuff together before but nothing as big as this its kind of a on going project

Ellen : so you're going to be away from other people for a while so miley how's your secret relationship with this secret guy going to go

Miley: what secret relationship I don't know of any guy im dateing

Ellen (looking at nick) : well if you were wouldn't he get jealous of you being around your ex boyfriend this much

Miley: well there'd be nothing to be jealous of

Ellen: from what I've seen you're pretty close

Miley: he's still my best friend but yeah there's no secret guy

Ellen: as you said nick's your best friend so there's no feuds or anything

Miley: no were all good

Ellen: so guys you have no ideas what you're going to be doing for this project

Nick: nahh we don't even know where we will be staying and for how long

Ellen: so it's a total secret

Demi: yeah basically when were done here were going to be taken to where were staying all we know is for the first half it's us and some people from Disney then in the 2nd half like my younger sister, Miley's little sister and the guy's little brother and some of the younger kids from Disney so of course there family's will be there so it's like a big vacation

Ellen: that's cool so before we go can we be expecting lots of twitter updates and YouTube videos

Selena : yeah we each have our own YouTube's and twitters miley even got her twitter back so check up on that and we have a joint YouTube which Is theheartofdisney

Miley : oh and Mandy will probably be up in the 2nd half so there will be plenty of the miley and Mandy show

Ellen : well that the end of our interview thanks guys

Miley pov

Gosh was I the only one who got questioned about their personal life damn.

"hey I need to talk to you later" nick whispered into my ear, basically that meant hey about that secret relationship what the hell is that only in nick terms.

Normal pov

All the Disney stars were sitting on their bags waiting to be told where to go, each of them in their own world texting people.

"so guys you're going on the bus to the airport and that's all were telling you so get on the bus" a angry manger yelled as he caught miley roll her eyes and smirk at nick "miley don't roll your eyes just get on the bus" he yelled again as nick chuckled and started to climb into the blacked out bus, as miley pushed him up the stairs. Of course as normal paps were snapping away from the bushes.

**a/n so there on their way to the place where the real story begins **

**review please and a special thanks to my 1****st**** reviewer ccc1993 **


	4. Chapter 4

The Disney crew piled on the bus and sat down of the seats as Joe flipped through the channels.

When the mangers voice yelled through the bus "Guys were only gunna be on here 10 minutes okay so don't fall asleep"

-10 minutes later-

"Guys were.." the manager started looking around. Nick was asleep sitting upright with Miley's head on his chest and her feet on Joe's lap, were he was asleep on Demi, who was resting on Kevin, who was also asleep. Selena was just sat in the corner playing on her phone.

"Hey Selene help me wake them up will you" the manger asked as he shook Kevin who stirred and began to open his eyes as Selene carelessly walked over to Joe and started to wake him up.

"I didn't eat the cake" Joe yelled as he woke up causing everyone to give him strange looks.

-At the place there staying-

"So you guys like your rooms" the manger asked as the young stars came back down the stairs. There was a few mumbles of yes. "So you have a phone interview with Ryan soon" the manger announced as he left the teens to 'chill out' "I thought the said minimum press" miley muttered into Nick's shoulder were she was currently resting her head currently resting her head "Hey you like Ryan" nick laughed "yeah but it doesn't mean I need him to bug the hell outta me" miley whined back. "God miley be professional your probably the reason were even here" Selena smirked. Nick tensed 'here comes another fight he thought "Well maybe you should stop acting like you fucking so big and such a adult and be a kid for once" miley said through clenched teeth. "At least noah isn't more mature than me slut" Selena argued back. Nick felt miley jump up. Clenching her arm he pulled her back down as she squirmed and kicked trying to get out of Nick and Demi's firm grip on each arm while yelling every curse she could think of "Miley she's not worth it" Demi yelled "Mi come on you know that" Nick shouted. "Fine" miley yelled as she stormed off up the stairs. All their heads turned to Selena. Nick raised his eyebrows at her "I thought you were better than that and you call yourself a ro-model you're so stupid" he yelled as he left after miley.

-miley pov-

I span around as I entered my room locking the door behind me and throwing myself into the bed burying my head in the pillow as tears ran down my face. I could hear nick yelling something down stairs as I walked over to the mirror finding every flaw I could on my face. Everyone always hates me why can't I just be normal for once.

-normal pov-

"Miley let me in" nick yelled banging on the door with no reply "Miley come on" still no reply "Miley seriously don't listen to her, just open the door" nick yelled again.

Shoving something back into the draw Miley slowly walked over to the door opening it for nick, tears still visible on her face. "Mi..." Nick whispered pulling Miley into his arms, "Don't let her get to you." Nick ran his fingers through Miley's long waves as her tears dripped onto his shirt. At that moment both teenagers wished they were thirteen again, riding through the street's the sun beaming down everything had been simple despite there careers rocketing. "There ringing Ryan" Demi spoke softly from the top of the stairs. Both teen's parted and nodded intertwining their hands together, before returning to their places on the couch.

"Hey Ryan" Miley and Nick laughed as they walked in mid interview, Joe looked at their hands then at them raising a eyebrow as they sat down on the couch there hands still clasped.

"So you guys stayed at a hotel last night?" Ryan asked the group of teens.

"Yeah it was great all of us girls had joined rooms, personally last night was fun, and the beds were so comfy." Miley giggled leaning her head on Nick's chest.

"I didn't even want to get up." Nick offered.

"Really?" Ryan threw in the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"He's telling the truth me and Joe had to drag him out of bed," Miley smirked as Joe added "Yeah he wined for ages" Joe joined in the teasing as nick reddened.

Ryan laughed at the teasing and moved on to asking Demi about her new album she was working on. Nick was evidently still embarrassed at the inside jokes, as Miley leaned up whispering in his ear, "Personally you were adorable this morning."

"So tell us about this place you're staying?" Ryan half asked half demanded.

"Well right now were sat in the lounge area of the house, then there's the games room and kitchen also on the ground floor and we have a movie room upstairs and we each have our own room and bathroom." Miley rambled clearly excited about the house.

"But the coolest part is there's a studio on the ground floor as well and a music room so who know what we will create!" Nick gushed about the house.

"Yeah well I can tell you now, nick and miley will probably be the only two using most of that, there's a gym, a pool outside and our back yard is practically the beach" Joe laughed rolling his eyes.

"There's a spa too" Demi chimed in.

"So, what's the arrangement with sleeping and things?" Ryan dug in.

"Well Selena's room is on the left end of the house, then Kevin's, then Joe's, next to Joe's is Demi's, then mine, then last nick's" Miley quickly went over.

"Of course the Disney people in charge of this trip have a guest house, and when the others come there is some other rooms for them, although when the younger one's come out there parents stay at a hotel nearby, but I think some are only staying overnight." Nick explained.

"So why are Noah, Madison and Frankie flying out, there not in Disney yet?" Ryan asked

"Noah, has appeared in a few of the Hannah episodes and did Ponyo with Frankie, they might recorded some songs while there here. The same with Maddie, and of course there will be photo shoots and things and I know Disney has some surprises." Miley answered

"So what's going down with you guys while you're here?" Ryan questioned

"There's a facebook page someone will tweet the link to that later where stuff will be uploaded as well as onto YouTube, we already have some stuff recorded and some pictures ... I'm pretty sure you will get a lot of behind the scenes that we will probably have no idea is being taped. Also we have some photo shoots lined up and a lot of music things, as well as just videos we will film ourselves." Miley chattered.

"And a question everyone's asking, is niley back on?" Ryan asked and we could all tell he was jumping out of his seat.

"YEAH" Joe yelled, causing Nick and Miley blush, "No, were just best friends" nick clarified laughing at his brother.

"But why did Joe just say yes?" Ryan quizzed

"Just because you two are niley fans!" Miley laughed slapping Joe over the head.

"So is there another guy?" Ryan asked

"NO" Miley yelled.

Soon enough they wrapped up the interview and the teens were allowed to enjoy the rest of there day.

**a/n this is basically slowing down because right now I am trying to write some better story's, but I will continue to update **


End file.
